Juvia: una mujer fuera de este mundo
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Gray tiene una personalidad fría, pero cuando un deseo de compartir la inmensidad del cielo nocturno aparece siente que algo le esta faltando. "Ninguna mujer de esta tierra" había dicho el idiota de su amigo Natsu "si lo que dijo es cierto entonces necesito una mujer fuera de este mundo" así lo deseó y una estrella fugaz se lo cumplirá. Gruvia AU posible lemon


Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper contenta he tenido mucha inspiración para colaborar al fandom de Fairy Tail, sobre todo con el Gruvia que es una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el anime y sueño con verlos cannon, ahora sé que soy malévola por hacer esto pero necesitaba publicarlo, prometo será un fanfic cortito.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

**[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico**]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos─

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Gray POV

Ser un hombre con una personalidad ´_cool_´ no es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana. A través de los años me ha costado mi trabajo y mis dolencias ser la persona ´fría´ que soy hoy en día, sinceramente no comprendo muchas cosas de como las personas dejan salir sus emociones o compartir cosas de sí mismos con tanta facilidad, eso de ser expresivo no va conmigo. Eso va más con personas explosivas como el idiota cabeza de flama de Natsu, mi mejor amigo al que conozco de años, los dos vamos a la misma preparatoria, siempre estamos peleándonos entre nosotros sin realmente causarnos un verdadero daño, todo era más sencillo cuando solo éramos Natsu y yo; un par de amigos saliendo a comer porquerías y jugar videojuegos, todo era perfecto.

Sin embargo como en todo dúo siempre aparece algo que viene a joder la situación, en esta ocasión este ´_alg_o´ había sido una chica, y no cualquier chica, catalogada por todos como una hermosa mujer rubia de exuberante atractivo, la chica sin lugar a dudas tenía una personalidad amigable que a cualquiera traería idiota, en este caso el idiota al que termino de matarle las pocas y casi inexistentes neuronas fue al ya de por si idiota de mi amigo pelirosado, quien una vez que logro salir con la chica de sus sueños (la roba amigos llamada Lucy Heartfilia) como todo enamorado olvido todo aquello que no estuviera relacionado con su amada, en pocas palabras: dejo a un lado mi existencia. Yo que de por si tenía contadas mis amistades termine aún más solo, sin nada mejor que hacer sino salir a vagar por ahí termine consiguiendo un nuevo hobby.

Si alguien en el pasado me hubiera dicho que yo, Gray Fullbuster, terminaría siendo un fanático de la astronomía lo habría catalogado de loco, riéndome a carcajadas en su cara, pero es que dando un paseo di con un observatorio nuevo en las afueras de la cuidad. Pensé que era lo más estúpido que podía haber pasado, pero sinceramente eso de no tener que hacer con el tiempo libre deja a uno sin muchas opciones, sin más termine visitando aquel lugar algo rendido, sin embargo aquello era todo menos ´aburrido´ aparatos impresionantes con una tecnología compleja, sin mencionar que era descomunal lo que podía verse desde ese lugar… el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor…sencillamente es algo que te deja sin palabras y con cara de idiota sorprendido. Desde entonces yo trabajo como voluntario en aquel lugar a escondidas de mis amigos, ¡Y no pueden culparme! Quiero decir, Yo soy Gray Fullbuster, tenía una reputación que cuidar ¿Qué pensarían de mí si sabían que me la pasaba jugando con un telescopio viendo estrellitas cual nena enamorada? Seria él hazme reír de todo la escuela eso seguro.

Desde entonces me la paso en ese lugar todo el tiempo posible, inclusive estoy pensando seriamente en estudiar algo relacionado para dedicarme a eso en un futuro, pero una preocupación idiota y sin sentido se había depositado en mi mente desde aquella tarde…

´_era una noche como cualquiera en una calorosa época de verano, estaba yo trabajando cerca de los equipos como siempre cuando una pareja de novios se acercó a mí: una hermosa chica castaña y un peliblanco, que sinceramente me recordaban mucho a mi extravagante amigo y a su novia rubia_

─_Hola, buenas noches─ saludo la chica._

─_Hola─ respondí con mi típico tono frio y cortante, no lo puedo evitar._

─ _Disculpe queríamos saber si no hay problema que nos deje usar alguno de los telescopios del observatorio─ volvió a decir la chica._

─_Claro, les explico cómo usarlos─ dije en el momento que les estaba explicando no podía dejar de observarlos, no era la primera vez que veía a una pareja ver las estrellas, pero la chica se me hacía familiar, no solo por el obvio parecido de ella con Lucy, sino porque de verdad tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún lado._

─_Tranquilo, yo sé cómo usarlos, suelo venir aquí a menudo─ murmuro cuando vio mis intenciones de volverles a explicar al notar la cara de incomprensión del chico que estaba al lado de ella, ahí fue donde la recordé, esa chica solía ir a menudo sola, bueno sola de personas porque solía cargar uno de esos peluches de moda llamados ´Plue´ de los cuales también tenía su amiga rubia, era interesante ver a esos dos, si bien había notado la chica estaba completamente interesada en eso mientras que si bien el chico no entendía del todo parecía compartir su gusto por lo que estaban viendo, muchas de las parejas que iban ahí no eran así, mientras uno estaba emocionado el otro no, pero en esta ocasión pese a su poco entendimiento el chico mostraba real interés por aquello, eso fue lo que empezó a crear una extraña sensación en mí, una infinita sensación de vacío, de esas que se sienten cuando falta algo´_

Desde ese estúpido día no puedo evitar ver la relación de mi amigo sin cierto recelo, si bien yo podía ligar a cualquier chica debido a que se perfectamente que no le soy indiferente al sexo opuesto, no quiero a cualquier chica. No. No voy a meterme enredos de esa clase con cualquier chica, ninguna era lo suficiente extraordinaria para poder encajar en lo que deseo.

─Acéptalo, hielitos. Ninguna chica querría contigo más de una amistad con beneficios, puesto que ninguna chica toleraría tu fría personalidad como para enamorarse de ti─ Ok. Eso me encabrono, sinceramente Natsu era realmente irritante.

─ ¿Quién dijo que quiero enamorarme de alguien?─ exclame irritado.

─Vez. Es justo por esa actitud que no va a suceder, morirás solo─ lo último lo dijo en ese tono de burla arrogante suyo que solo me hizo enojar aún más.

─ ¿Quieres pelear?─ le rete viéndolo a los ojos.

─ Te estoy esperando calzoncillos-man─ me contesto el muy idiota y así sin más comenzó otra de nuestras típicas peleas.

─ Ustedes dos, ya basta. ¿Nunca se cansan de pelear?─ pregunto una muy fastidiada rubia observándonos con un reproche abatido, para ella esto era tan rutinario y a la vez cansado.

─ No es mi culpa Luce, este tarado se enoja solo porque le hice ver la cruda verdad de que morirá solo─ respondió mi ´amigo´.

─Teme─ le gruñí.

─Natsu, es obvio que se moleste si le dices cosas tan horribles como esa, es obvio que Gray no morirá solo─ intervino la mujer de ojos cafés.

─Pero Luce, es obvio que lo hará con esa actitud tan arrogante suya, tu misma dijiste que mientras sea así no dejara de alejar a todo el mundo─ se quejó el pelirosado idiota a lo que la Heartfilia solo se puso nerviosa, era obvio que ella había dicho aquello pero no pensó que su idiota novio me lo dijera. Ja aún le falta conocer a Natsu Dragneel.

─Natsu…n-no era eso..bueno..sí..etto… solo pienso que Gray si aleja a las personas y que necesitara de alguien que pueda tolerar sus constantes desplantes─ murmuro la joven sumamente sonrojada, yo solo bufe irritado, eso tema siempre era un completo fastidio.

─En pocas palabras, cubo de hielo, ninguna mujer sobre la faz de esta tierra─ término de asegurar el Dragneel.

─Tsk, es obvio que yo no me enredaría con cualquier mujer, además si no saben tolerar como soy no valen la pena. No seguiré hablando de esto con ustedes. Me largo─ dije al tomar mis cosas y marcharme ante unas miradas preocupadas pero me importo un carajo, fui al único lugar donde no era juzgado por nadie: el observatorio.

Sin esperar a que llegara la encargada me metí a los telescopios a admirar el cielo nocturno, tanta inmensidad y yo sin tener realmente con quien compartirla… ¡Vaya pensamientos de mierda tenia últimamente! Ignorando las estupideces que pasaron por mi mente seguí observando cuando de pronto vi como pasaba un ente iluminado, sorprendido decidí acercarme para poder identificarlo, cuando lo logre me emocione: era una estrella fugaz. Una hermosa y pequeña estrella fugaz. Una idea llego a mi mente _/Es una idea infantil y estúpida, que vergonzoso no hare algo como eso/_ pero luego bufe fastidiado al cruzarme de brazos, voltee para ambos lados asegurándome de estar solo…

─Debo de haber perdido la razón─ murmure para mí mismo. Mire la estrella fijamente. _/Ok Aquí voy/_

─Yo…b-bueno… No sé qué decir, no suelo hacer estas cosas sabes, bueno pero ya que estoy hablando como un idiota con una nube de gas incandescente, creo que debería de terminar de hacer el ridículo de un vez y pedir mi puto deseo. Aquí voy: Quiero una novia. No cualquier novia, quiero una novia extraordinaria, ya sabes una chica hermosa, de buenos sentimientos, esas cosas pero una chica que me comprenda sin necesidad de que yo hable de mas, que sepa tolerar mis idioteces aun con todo eso pueda seguir queriéndome, eso quiero _─ / ´ninguna mujer sobre la faz de esta tierra´/_ recordé las palabras de Natsu en ese momento.

─Bueno, si lo que dijo el idiota es cierto, entonces necesito ¡una mujer fuera de este mundo!─ grite para luego ver como la luz de la estrella fugaz se hacía inmensa para posteriormente desaparecer. /_que pérdida de tiempo_/ pensé resignado ante la estupidez que había hecho.

Cerré el observatorio y me fui a casa, no había nadie, era obvio, yo vivía solo; avente mis cosas sobre el sofá para subir a mi habitación a tomar un merecido descanso, cuando entre y estaba desvistiéndome un ruido atrás de mi llamo mi atención.

─Buenas noches, disculpe, ¿Usted es el señor Gray Fullbuster?─ una voz dulce pero chillona sonó atrás mío, cuando me gire para encararla me fui para atrás del susto, ¡Era una extraña mujer rubia que parecía una niña que brillaba y estaba flotando! _/Estoy alucinando, me he vuelto loco/. _

─ ¿Qué o quieres eres? ¿Qué mierda haces en mi habitación? ¿Qué quieres de mí?─ le grite aterrado alejándome de ella intentando protegerme con una almohada, ella solo sonrió divertida por mi reacción.

─Bueno, respondiendo a sus preguntas: Soy Mavis y soy una repartidora estelar, vengo a dejarle su paquete, y quiero que firme las formas donde deja en claro que recibió su entrega─ dijo ella como si dijera que el cielo es azul, pero yo no entendía una mierda _/Si definitivamente estoy loco/ _

─ ¿Paquete? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ningún pedido─ le dije con voz áspera no confiaba en lo que sea que era ella, claro si es que era un ella.

─Señor, ¿No es usted Gray Fullbuster, el joven que esta noche le pidió a una estrella una novia, de preferencia una novia fuera de este mundo?─ pregunto al ver su portapapeles. Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa. Ok eso era una broma de mal gusto.

─ ¿Usted como sabe que hice eso? Dime quien te mando para hacerme la bromita cariño, ¿Fue Natsu… Lucy…?─ pregunte desconfiado.

─No se quienes sean esos humanos delos que habla, señor, yo solo vine a entregarle su paquete por favor solo firme aquí y me iré─ dijo mientras señalaba algo en el portapapeles que no alcance a leer, solo firme donde ella dijo siguiéndole el jueguito, lo más seguro es que dentro de la dichosa enorme caja que estaba al lado de ella habría una muñeca inflable o algo parecido, yo solo firme donde me indicaba para poder después golpear al idiota responsable de la bromita.

─Gracias señor, aquí le dejo sus contratos y unos cuantos libros de información que podría necesitar─ dijo al dejar las dichosas cosas sobre la caja.

─Si como sea, y dile a quien te haya enviado que le pateare el trasero─ respondí altanero y con mi sonrisa acida en el rostro.

─No se les puede patear el trasero a las estrellas, para empezar ni siquiera tienen uno─ dijo ella en tono burlón y desapareció así, enfrente de mis ojos se desvaneció.

─Cálmate Gray, estas alucinando cosas, estas muy cansando, ya mañana en la mañana todo estará como siempre, tu tranquilo, necesitas dormir─ me auto tranquilice para irme a dormir, seguro mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, sin más apague la luz me termine de desvestir y fui a dormir. Mañana por la mañana todo volvería a ser normal.

O al menos era lo que deseaba, lo que yo no sabía es que a partir de esa noche, nada, absolutamente NADA, volvería ser considerado ´**normal**´ en mi vida.

**YYY**

Buu mis adorados, ojala les haga gustado el primer capítulo, prometo que será una historia cortita y divertida, jaja ojala les guste, los demás capítulos no serán narrados por Gray, o ya veré, bueno como siempre les agradezco leer mis choco-inventos y me dejen un sensual review (yo muero por falta de reviews lentamente) nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
